Outtake:Phillip, el conejo
by candy1928
Summary: Un pequeño Outtake. Alice Jackson habla sobre su conejo en "Teddy Grahams", pero no se han preguntado ¿De dónde salio ese conejito que Alice tanto ama? El Outtake responderá su pregunta. Lean "Teddy Grahams" para poder comprender mejor el Outtake.


**¡¿Que tal fanfirls?! **

**Ya tiene rato que no publico nada de Alice, pero no se me ocurria nada! :0 Iba a hacer algo de navidad, pero como sali a México, o pude escribir sobre la navidad en las vacaciones de invierno...entonces, no pude terminarlo y pues nada, ahi sigue archivado. Pero, luego vi la lista de las ideas para Alice, y estaba esta outtake. :) Y me puse a trabajar con este. me tarde como 1 mes con este outtake, pero le avance el viernes que no tuve clases. :) Según eso donde vivo iba nevar...lo cual fue uan gran farsa, pero cerraron mi escuela por el tiempo. :) **

**Disclaimer: PJO es del Tío Rick Riordan, las historias de Alice Jackson son mías, y Alice igual. :) **

**Se que han esperado por esto:**

* * *

Outtake: Phillip el conejo.

Después de un largo y lleno día de actividades, todos los Jackson se encontraban descansando en su hogar. Bueno, excepto Annabeth, ella estaba haciendo la cena. Percy estaba viendo la televisión en la sala, y Alice también estaba con él. Solo que ella estaba pintando en su cuaderno para colorear. Por ratos ella alzaba su cabeza al televisor, pero si no vea nada interesante ella regresaba si atención a sus colores.

Cuando Alice terminó de colorear su dibujo, alzo su mirada a la tele y vio que si papá estaba cambiándole a los canales un poco rápido. En eso Percy pasa por los canales sobre vida animal y Alice grita.

-¡Un conejo! ¡Papi un conejo! - la pequeña Alice hizo un escándalo por el conejo de la tele. Pero cuando ella gritó, le grito justo en el oído a Percy.

Annabeth aparece por la entrada de la sala asustad por el grito de su hija. Percy se para y va con Annabeth.

"¿Qué paso Percy?"

"Alice grito porque apareció un conejo en la tele."

"¡un conejo!" grito Alice en segundo plano, aun fascinada por las imágenes de los conejos y su vida en la tele.

"¿Grito porque emocionó por el conejo?" pregunto Annie

Percy solo asintió

"Tu hija está completamente loca" dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa

"Dirás nuestra." le siguió el juego Percy.

Esa noche la cena paso muy bien. Percy y Annabeth se ponían al día en ese tiempo, y Alice igual, aunque ella seguía fascinada por los conejos que vio.

Ella quería sentir un conejo. Quería acariciar su pelaje blanco y suave. Tocar su colita redonda, y abrazarlo.

La semana para los Jackson termino bastante bien. Percy y Annie esperaban ansiosamente que fuera sábado para descansar y pasar tiempo con su pequeña.

La tarde de ese sábado, los tres salieron a pasear al centro de Nueva York. Más específicamente a Times Square. Al famoso y concurrido Time Square. Y aunque Annabeth y Percy habían ido demasiadas veces, aun se sorprendían de ver a tantos neoyorquinos y a turistas de todas las partes del mundo. Y esta vez no era la excepción de que Times Square estuviera concurrido. Así que para prevenir que Alice se perdiera otra vez en ese lugar (larga historia), su madre le hizo usar una especie de mochila de león con cola, y la cola era la correa. Así que Alice iba adelante sonriendo y maravillándose de cada cosa.

En algunas ocasiones entraban a las tiendas de los alrededores y salían con bolsas. En donde Alice salió con una bolsa enorme fue en la tienda de Hershey's. Cuando Alice entro, el olor de chocolate inundo sus fosas nasales. Y obviamente se puso loca. Annabeth solo guardo la cola de la correa en la mochila y dejo que deambulara en la tienda. Los tres Jackson estaban esparcidos por la tienda. Percy estaba por los recuerdos y la gran botella de chocolate, Annabeth estaba por la sección de los chocolates Reeses, y Alice por toda la variedad de dulces. Al final se encontraron en la maquina donde caen dulces en una cubeta. Alice era la que tenía las manos llenas de dulces, chocolates y uno que otro muñeco. Annie tenía algunas cosillas y Percy también. Fueron a pagar y salieron de la tienda con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Los tres siguieron recorriendo Nueva York. Pero Alice estaba atenta a encontrar un específico lugar.

Para las 4 de la tarde, Alice había encontrado el lugar que quería. Pero sus papas no sabían eso.

"Mami, ¿podemos ir a la tienda de mascotas?"

Annabeth miro a su alrededor y encontró el establecimiento de Adopción de mascotas. Ella miro a Percy, y el solo alzo los hombros.

Alice sonrió y arrastro a sus papás a la tienda.

La tienda estaba concurrida, pero eso no evito que Alice se hiciera paso entre la gente y ver cada animalito.

"¿No se te hace raro que Alice pregunto por venir aquí?" Pregunto Percy

"Un poco, sí. Pero esperemos que no pida nada" respondió Annabeth.

Mientras tanto Alice veía los cachorritos, un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo la hizo voltear, y encontrarse con muchas bolitas de pelo.

"¡Que bonitos!" Dijo en su voz aguda de niña. Ella corrió al cristal bajo donde estaban los conejitos. Había adultos y jóvenes, de color café, negro y blanco mezclados. Pero hubo uno que llamo su atención. Un lindo y peludo conejito blanco un poquito más joven que los demás, acurrucados en un montón de aserrín. Ella de inmediato empezó a acariciar al conejito.

"Puedes sacarlo si se te apetece" dijo una voz dulce. Alice alzo la mirada y vio a una chica de unos 25 años, con cabello negro y con rasgos latinos.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto tímidamente Alice

"Si, puedes enseñárselo a tus padres. Pero cuídalo, ¿sí?"

"¡Shi! ¡Gracias!"

"Si lo quieres llevar a tu casa, búscame y te ayudare con tu compra" la chica sonrió "por cierto me llamo Ashley."

"Hola Ashley" Alice sonrió y acaricio al conejo. Pero su curiosidad gano, agarro con las dos manos al conejito y lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho. "Vendrás conmigo a mi casa hoy." Alice le susurro al conejito. Ella empezó a buscar a sus padres para "enseñarles" al conejo.

Annabeth y Percy veían los cachorros jugar, cuando una coz aguda muy conocida los llama.

"Mami, papi. Miren" Alice les acerco al conejito.

"Alice Jackson, pon ese conejito donde lo encontraste" dijo su mama.

"Pero mami, Ashley me dijo que lo podía agarrar y mostrárselos" Alice se defendió

"¿Quién es Ashley?" Pregunto Percy

"Ella trabaja aquí, y me dijo que podía tomarlo." Alice los miro. Percy sonrió y se arrodillo enfrente de su hija, acariciando al conejo.

"¿Dónde encontraste este conejito?" Pregunto Percy

"Había como una caja de cristal donde habían muchos, pero este era el único blanco y esta acurrucadito, así como cuando me hago con mami en las mañana." Ella sonrió dulcemente, solo como un niño puede

"Está muy bonito" comentó Annabeth

"Sip... ¿me comprarían el conejito?" Alice pregunto tímidamente, y sus ojos veían abajo.

Percy y Annabeth se miraban, se conectaban con las miradas, y parecía que estaban conversando. Finalmente Annie hablo.

"Nena...no sé...-Annie no termino porque vio la carita de su hija. Sus ojos están brillantes, expectantes y tenía ojos de perrito mojado. Toda su cara estaba en esa mueca de perrito solito.

Annabeth volvió a mirar a Percy, como para decirle que el hablara.

"Ali, no sabemos si debemos comprar el conejito"

"¿Porque no?"

"Es que no sabemos si lo cuidaras bien, y los cuidados de un conejo."

"Si lo cuidare papi, le daré de comer, lo bañaré, y cuidare de el. Pero quiero un conejito"

Percy y Annie se dieron otra ronda de miradas. Al final los dos asintieron lentamente.

"Okey, lo compraremos Alice. Pero tú te harás cargo de él, compraremos la comida y sus cosas de cuidado, pero tú le darás de comer y le cuidaras. ¿Estamos?" Pregunto Annabeth después de haber dado sus condiciones.

La carita de Alice se ilumino y abrazo a los dos, claro, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al conejo

Sí. Definitivamente Alice necesita una mascota para jugar.

Luego de que a Alice le dieran el sí, ella fue a buscar a Ashley, quien estaba acomodando algunas cosas.

"¿Ashley?" dijo en voz baja Alice

"Oh! Hola otra vez. ¿Entonces te ayudo en algo?" Pregunto Ashley

"Si, quiero el conejo. ¡Me dijeron que si!" Alice se emocionó al decir lo último. Sus papas llegaron en el momento que Alice le paso el conejo a Ashley.

"¿Se llevan al conejo?" Verifico Ashley

Percy y Annabeth asintieron.

"Okey, pasamos a la caja entonces" Dijo Ashley. Ella los guion hasta la caja. Que para la sorpresa de Percy y Annabeth había cosas para conejos. Percy solo suspiro y dejo que Alice y Annabeth agarraran cosas para el conejo.

En lo que pagaba Percy, los empleados de la tienda le daban recomendaciones e instrucciones de cómo cuidar un conejo. Annabeth escuchaba atentamente, ya que probablemente la emoción de Alice no la dejaría escuchar.

Los tres llegaron a su casa exhaustos. Y con una nueva adquisición. Un conejo.

Annabeth pidió servicio a domicilio. Ya que ella igual estaba cansada, y trataba de controlar con el conejo. Que por cierto, pobre conejo, se veía asustadito.

"Okey, Alice. Ve a arreglar tus cosas, y las cosas del conejo"

Alice de mala gana se separó del conejo y fue a su cuarto.

Percy solo veía al conejo que se paseaba por su sala. Preguntándose porque fregaos tenía un conejo en su sala. Solo una palabra basto para saber el porqué. Alice.

La comida china llego antes del tiempo, y los tres estaban alegres por eso. Ellos ya sentados en la mesa, empezaron a hablar.

"Entonces, Alice ¿Cómo llamaras al conejo? Porque no podemos decirle a cada rato conejo." Pregunto Percy.

Alice tenía una cara pensativa. Su papá la había hecho pensar.

"Recuerdo que es un niño" comento Annabeth

De pronto, la cara de Alice estaba sonriendo. Significando que había encontrado un nombre.

"Se llamará: Phillip. Phillip es mi conejito!" Grito Alice

Los tres miraron al conejo. Y Phillip al parecer se asustó, porque dejo salir sus necesidades.

Percy se rio, Annabeth no estaba enojada, pero ella no limpiaría.

"Alice, nena, tu limpiaras eso" dijo su mamá.

Alice suspiro y se paró limpiar. Se acercó al charco de pipi de conejo, y había unas cositas negras. Ella se agacho y observo más esas bolitas.

"¡Mamá! ¡Phillip se comió mis nesquik!"

* * *

**Ahora ya saben de donde surgió el deseo de Alice por el conejo, y como lo consiguió. :) Phillip me recuerda a cierto conejo que tuve, pero el conejo tuvo un final trágico.. :(**

**Mmm.. espero que les haya gusto, se que Alice en este outtake o Oneshot no estuvo tan problematica, pero Alice igual a veces se puede comportar. Y esta vez no estuvo tan largo el One-shot, pero no lo quise alargar tanto. :) **

**¿review? ¿Alguna idea que tengan sobre Alice? **

**Como les decia, aún tengo muchas ideas de Alice en mi cabeza, pero no las tengo aterrizadas en word, tengo que plantearlas bien y despues las paso a word. :) Asi que si quieren saber cuando subiré otro one-shot pueden seguirme o seguir la historia, daré el aviso aqui. :) Gracias!**

**Bien, me voy. :) Cuidense. **

**W.L:Candy1928 **


End file.
